Symphony
by Virtually Forgotten
Summary: A collection of izuocha/dekuraka drabbles – Prompt 01: "Come home with me." – "He wishes that their story could always be like this; an endless encore." [izuocha][ongoing]
1. Prompt 1: Come home with me

_A/N: This is a midoriya x ochako that I wrote for an anon request on tumblr. I don't particularly ship izuocha…like, if it happened, I don't think I'd mind…but it doesn't really excite me. But I guess it's kinda like how I used to feel about naruhina and now I love naruhina so we'll see. But writing this was still a lot of fun and these two are definitely very cute together so I can't argue with that aspect. Anyway, please read and review! Constructive criticism gives me life~!_

 _Summary: A collection of izuocha/dekuraka drabbles – Prompt 01: "Come home with me." – "He wishes that their story could always be like this; an endless encore." [izuocha][ongoing]_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, Horikoshi Kohei. I also did not create this drabble prompt, it was created by myquantumtheory on tumblr._

* * *

~x~

 _Prompt 01: "Come home with me."_

~x~

* * *

"Amazing work today, you guys." Police detective Tsukauchi Naomasa steps over debri and rubble as he makes his way over to Midoriya – now a renowned pro hero – and Midoriya smiles politely at Tsukauchi's praise but wastes no time in getting to business.

"What about the civilians?" He glances anxiously at the smoking pile of rubble behind him. "Were they all evacuated safely? And the other heroes, are they ok?" Tsukauchi chuckles softly, a look of understanding crossing his face at Midoriya's onslaught of questions.

"You remind me so much of All Might," Midoriya's eyes grow dim at the nostalgic comparison and Tsukauchi's grin immediately turns into a frown as Midoriya tenses. "But there's no need for you to worry," he continues, "we captured the villain, we made sure all the civilians were safe and none of the heroes were hurt badly." The knowing smile returns to Tsukauchi's face as he walks past Midoriya and stops to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "but if you're worried about Uravity, then I left her on the opposite side of the rubble with the other police officers."

"Wait….wha…I wasn't implying—! I didn't mean—!" Tsukauchi laughs as Midoriya suddenly turns from a serious pro hero to a blushing and flustered man in love.

"T-thanks," Midoriya finally stutters his gratitude before running off in the direction Tsukauchi had pointed him to. He clasps his cheeks and feels his blush burn underneath his fingertips and while he was always immensely thankful to Tsukauchi he also wished the detective wouldn't call him out so often on his feelings for Ochako; no matter how evident others said it was.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako greets him in her usual, jubilant fashion as he winds the corner and finds her among the throng of firefighters still working to tame the flames from the rubble. The sight of her immediately calms his racing heart and all the surrounding sounds and noises disappear into a vacuum as his focus narrows squarely on her. Even in the midst of the surrounding rubble and destruction, she stood out clearly like a saving grace, with her wide eyes sparkling and chestnut brown locks swaying as she cheerily waves for him to come join her. He thinks to himself that she is always like this, even in the midst and in the face of all the world's horrors, she never loses that purity and innocence that reminds him of what he fights for everyday.

"Urara—I mean, Uravity," he corrects himself into calling her by her professional name as he approaches her, "I take it you're all right?" Ochako smiles understandingly at his farce and nods before stretching out her left food to reveal her ankle wrapped in bandages. "I sprained an ankle but it's nothing serious. We've already got it all wrapped up."

"Well then," he nods to the surrounding officers, "we'll leave the rest to you." He takes Ochako's hands in his and immediately her cheeks blaze red because despite how much larger he was than her and how much he had grown since their high school days he always held her so tenderly and gently, as if afraid she would break from his monstrous strength. But as he throws her arm over his shoulder and helps support her, she wants to tell him that while she would always fall for him, she would never break.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He lets the worry seep back into his voice as soon as they're far away enough from the evacuation zone and she nods, closing her eyes and leaning closer into him for support as she continues to hop on one leg. "I'm fine, Deku-kun."

"Maybe we should stop by the hospital just to make sure there's no problems. I'm not well-versed in first aide but there could be…internal inflammation or swelling or something and maybe it's best not take our chances and-."

She holds back her laughter as Midoriya delves into his characteristic eccentric mumbling. "I'm fine, you big dork," she teases as she cranes upward and plants a soft kiss on his cheek, immediately putting an end to his mumbling. His gaze turns to meet hers and he relaxes at the sight of her smile as he remembers that she was right; she was safe here in his arms and no amount of worrying was going to change that.

"Well," he starts and she lets out a shriek mixed with a happy squeal as he scoops her off of her feet and into his arms, "at least let me carry you." More laughter falls from her lips as he carries her bridal style but she soon accepts it as she winds her arms around his neck and relaxes into his chest.

As they walk together, Midoriya realizes that this is how it starts: a symphony of love marked by the steady timpani of their matching heart beats, the staccato of his footsteps on the pavement and the rising crescendo of her warmth washing over him. The silver moon is their only audience and the blinking scatter of constellations is their only applause.

She begins to whisper against his chest, telling him the events of her day (from mundane to adventurous and everything in between) and soon weaves tales of her own grand dreams – " _I've almost saved enough to give papa and mama the easy life they deserve_ " – and her deepest fears – " _but sometimes I'm afraid. I'm afraid when I go out there it will be my last. Deku-kun…I'm afraid…_ " – and he wishes that their story could be always be like this; an endless encore.

"Come home with me," he blurts out and as she starts blushing and sputtering in surprise, for some reason he's strangely calm because he knows this what he truly wants. For today, tomorrow, and all the days after, he wants the two of them to dance to this endless waltz. He can't promise much, but he promises that he loves her, he promises her that there's nobody else for him, and he promises that every time he goes out into the frontlines of battle, he thinks of her and he promises her that that will never change.

"So don't be afraid, come home with me," he finishes and now she's quiet. The moon, the stars, and the entire universe shine in the nebula of her eyes as she looks to him in wide-eyed wonder and soon she's smiling and crying and nodding because, "yes, Deku-kun, I'll go home with you."

He lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and laughs happily as he leans into her and brushes his nose against hers. She captures his lips in hers and he tastes the stardust on her lips and as she kisses him and he kisses her, he can hear the familiar strain of their moonlight sonata settle in his ear. It sings to him promises of tomorrow, and the sun-kissed daydreams of the many tomorrows after that.

* * *

 _A/N: Not much to say. They're definitely very cute together and writing this was also a lot of fun. I have another request for a izuocha drabble so I guess I'll be adding that here when I finish it. Again, please read and review!_


	2. Prompt 2: Are you drunk?

_A/N: So this was a fluffy drabble prompt for an anon request on tumblr. I also have another izuocha request I need to do so I'll be posting that…eventually. I'm still on the fence about izuocha but I feel that I should accept the fact that they'll most likely be endgame (especially with current developments, haha). I dunno, I'm still hoping it'll grow on me like naruhina did. Anyway, please read and review!_

 _Summary: A collection of izuocha/dekurara prompts – Prompt 02: "Are you drunk?" – "You're the one that I want all I hope is that you want me too." [izuocha][ongoing]_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, Horikoshi Kohei does. I also did not create this drabble prompt, it was created by myquantumtheory on tumblr._

* * *

~x~

 _Prompt 02: "Are you drunk?"_

~x~

* * *

"You're amazing, Deku-kun," Ochako compliments him over drinks and Midoriya immediately goes red, stammering and stuttering about how that wasn't the case. But as he blushes and trips over his words in embarrassment, her smile falters.

She knows it's wrong but she's slightly jealous of him. Despite knowing that all of his current accomplishments as a pro hero were the result of all his hard work and efforts, she couldn't help but wish that she were someone that was worthy to stand as his equal.

She wishes that her love were enough to keep her satisfied but it isn't and so she tries to drown the green-eyed monster raging inside of her with alcohol. She feels the alcohol burn and sizzle as it slides down her throat and churns in her stomach. She takes shot after shot and while her vision contorts and the world ripples around her, she can still feel the demon swimming inside of her, mocking and taunting her, reminding her that she wasn't good enough to stand beside him, that she didn't deserve to be with him.

"Uraraka?" She hears Midoriya's voice call out to her but it sounds distant and muffled, as if she's underwater and he's calling out to her from the shore. "Uraraka, are you…drunk?"

Her thoughts are a jumbled and indiscernible mess but her one dominant thought tells her to pretend that she's ok and so she listens to it.

"I'm fine!" Ochako intends to answer softly but miscalculates the strength of her own voice and ends up shouting in his face. He jumps in surprise before apologizing to the occupants sitting next to them as she rocks back and forth on the legs of her chair.

"Uraraka," his voice is now anxious and worried as he reaches across the table to steady her, "be careful or you might—."

"Ah!" Midoriya's warning is interrupted as her chair tips backwards and sends her hurtling towards the floor. The occupants around them gasp in surprise and immediately, Midoriya scrambles out of his chair and rushes to her side but lets out a weary sigh as he's greeted with the sight of her floating in mid-air, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Thought I was gonna fall, didn'tcha?" She teases him drunkenly in her Osaka accent, shooting him a toothy grin.

"Excuse me, miss?" A waitress approaches them cautiously, most likely aware of their ranks as professional heroes. "I'm afraid you can't use quirks while inside the restaurant."

"I'm so sorry!" Midoriya apologizes, straightening himself and bowing profusely. Ochako grips the edge of the table to straighten herself in mid-air before releasing her quirk and landing on her feet. Her previous smile is wiped clean from her face and her head hangs in drunken shame as she listens to Midoriya apologize again and again on her behalf.

She can feel the negative emotions roaring back to life inside of her, the demon within her cackling triumphantly as it boasts that the proof she needed to see was right before her eyes: she was just an embarrassment to him, a blemish on his list of otherwise outstanding accomplishments.

"I'm sorry," she slurs as she attempts to bow towards the waitress in apology before bolting out of the restaurant. She can hear the surprised murmurs of the other customers and Midoriya's voice as it calls out to her from behind but she doesn't stop until she bursts out the doors and into the cold night air. The winter chill slams against her exposed skin, sobering her up slightly as she stops in the middle of the empty sidewalk. She lets out a harsh, white breath, rubbing her arms as she immediately regrets coming out without her jacket but jumps as she feels the material of said jacket settle around her shoulders and wrap her in its much welcomed warmth.

"Deku-kun," she whispers, whirling around to face him and is greeted by his gentle, sheepish smile.

"Excuse me!" The ringing of a bell interrupts them and she lets out a yelp as Midoriya swiftly pulls her into his arms and out of the way of an incoming bicycle. She remains silent in his protective embrace, her face turning bright red from both alcohol and embarrassment as she feels the ripples of his large biceps and forearms.

"Why do I have this feeling I'm in everyone's way today?" She means for it come out as a joke but she can tell by the sad glint in Midoriya's emerald eyes that her comment was all too real and self-deprecating to be taken in jest.

"You're not in anyone's way," he assures her and she nods against his chest, knowing that this was just the kind of thing someone as kind and gentle as him would say.

"You're too nice, Deku-kun." She can feel the edges of her smile tremble as she compliments him and tries to suppress the tears welling up in her eyes, "as I thought you really are—," her voice breaks and she ducks out of his arms to hide her face as her smile falters, "—y-you really are amazing!"

"Uraraka," she feels his large hands settle on her shoulders and the compassion and gentleness in his touch is enough to release her tears. Her face crumples as the tears cascade down the slopes of her red cheeks and she struggles to hold back her sniffles as she hears him quietly ask her what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." She tries to steady her voice with all the strength she can muster as she continues to avoid his gaze but feels his fingertips settle on the apex of her chin before turning her around to look at him.

Her eyes swim with fresh tears at the hurt reflected in his eyes and she wants to kick herself because she never means to hurt him, not like this.

"You're crying." There's a silent question attached to his voice, an unsaid ' _why?_ ' as his eyes search hers for some sort of answer. She was always one to speak her mind and be blunt with her words and figures this situation is no different so she swallows the lump in her throat and lets out a shaky breath before speaking.

"You're amazing," Ochako confesses again, her voice trembling as she grips the material of his sweater, "and I'm just…not. I feel like ever since we met you've always been running, running to be _somebody_ and I'm still just that first year student at Yuuei struggling to keep up with you."

"But…you're not that first year student anymore," he counters, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb, "now you're _Uravity_! You're a role model! Do you know how many little girls I've run into telling me they wish they could grow up to be like you? It's true!" He emphasizes the last part as she laughs in disbelief.

"You're my…infinity girl!" Midoriya blurts out, and the both of them turn bright red in embarrassment at his cheesy term of endearment but he continues, determined to say what he needed to say. "You're the girl who takes gravity and physics and all the laws of the universe and turns them on their head and surprises everyone – _especially me_!"

Her lips twitch upward into a smile, a look of relief flooding her face as he reminds her that she did matter to him and he smiles back, happy that she was feeling somewhat better.

"And it's not a question of who deserves who," he continues, settling the palm of his hand against her cheek as she leans into his warm touch, "you're the one that I want and all I hope is that…that you want me too."

There's a pregnant pause, their chests heaving with heart-thumping anticipation and the clouds of their white breaths intermingling as the two of them stare at each other in silent, bashful wonder before suddenly, she breaks the silence and leaps into his arms, clinging tightly to him and blubbering in between snot and tears that she was sorry and that she did want him; she really, really wanted him.

He feels the winter chill nip at his nose and the sight of his white breath reminds him that it's cold, but as wraps his arms around her and leans closer, the matching timpani of their heartbeats pound out the same message. It tells them in even, steady beats that this is love, and it's warm, and warm, and warm.

* * *

 _A/N: This was interesting to write. In the manga we're reminded a lot about how Ochako aims to be like Deku so I thought about how she might be insecure about feeling that she still hasn't reached his level and perhaps feeling that she may not deserve him. Hopefully I managed to convey that theme. Anyway, please read and review!_


	3. Prompt 3: The Feeling

_A/N: This is a prompt for an anon who requested an izuocha drabble based on the most recent chapter. This fic is more of a look at Ochako's feelings in that chapter rather than actual izuocha happenings. With that said, crushing/jealous Ochako has been really cute to see in recent chapters, haha. Anyway, please remember to read and review!_

 _Summary: A collection of izuocha/dekuraka drabbles – Prompt 03: The Feeling – "Admiration, jealousy, denial, passion, love; she couldn't discern what the fire burning inside of her was but… it was wild and passionate, nonsensical and volatile…and it was hers."_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, Horikoshi Kohei does._

* * *

The feeling. It is fire. It is fire, brimstone, burning hydrogen, and acidic sulphur. It is the harrowing beginnings of the chaotic universe. It is cruel nuclear fission, trembling and vibrating with violent voltage within the fragile confines of her ribcage. It is unendurable, Ochako thinks, as the blood roars in her veins and paints her cheeks red, and she fears that she would soon break. She fears that she would unravel at her seams and finally get a glimpse inside the hollow of herself and understand.

Understand why he made her feel this way.

Understand this feeling that sent her heart tap-dancing to an unfamiliar rhythm.

Understand the fire that danced in her bones and the lava that swam in her veins.

"You're in love," Mina comments matter-of-factly and it takes everything she has to not fall apart. Words are too finite – _too miniscule_ – to contain this big bang of emotions blooming inside of her. How could she explain that it wasn't anything like that? That it was something like…something like…

She doesn't have time to finish her thoughts before she rises into the air, stammering and stuttering indiscernible excuses.

"It's not good to pry so much," she hears Tsuyu's calm voice below her as she floats and flails pathetically in the air, growing increasingly embarrassed and flustered at the conversation.

' _It's not like that!"_ She wants to scream, shout, and wail with enough force to cancel out the foreign poison swirling in her veins. But one glimpse out of the window is enough to send the blood roaring back to her head and silence all of her thoughts. Her hands grip at the material of her tank top, feeling the unsteady hum of her heartbeat, and as she watches Midoriya jump and leap in his training she knows that, while _it's not like that_ , it's definitely _something._

* * *

"Is Uraraka all right?" Midoriya worriedly asks Tsuyu as they board the bus to head to the provisional hero license-testing center. He had noticed that Ochako had been unusually quiet all day, even seeming to purposefully avoid him as she hurriedly boarded the bus and rushed to sit in the farthest back seat. Tsuyu's wide eyes reflect her worry but she looks to Midoriya with her usual calm demeanor and nods.

"She'll be all right," she offers, "she's just feeling a little under the weather."

Midoriya casts another worried glance at Ochako, curled up in the shadows of the back seat, but reluctantly accepts Tsuyu's explanation as he seats himself next to Iida. The bus gradually gets nosier and nosier as more students pile on and rush to grab their preferred seats but Tsuyu quietly makes her way through the ruckus and towards the back before she plops down next to Ochako.

The two of them exchange no words as the bus roars to life and the palpable excitement in the air grows as Class 1-A begin their journey to battle for their provisional hero licenses. Ochako seems only to curl tighter into herself as the bus races down the main road and the outside scenery passes by in a surreptitious blend of earthy hues.

"I don't think it's anything to be afraid of."

Ochako slowly lifts her head up at Tsuyu's soft voice. Tsuyu lets out a soft ' _ribbit_ ' as their eyes meet and she contemplates her next words before speaking.

"I don't know much about…love," she offers softly, slightly embarrassed, "but I don't think it's anything to be afraid of."

"N-no, I told you guys! I-it's not anything like that!" Ochako springs back to life, quickly clasping her cheeks as they burn bright red and Tsuyu nods in understanding.

"I don't know how you're feeling but whether it is or isn't something like that, I don't think it matters. Whatever the feeling is in here," she pauses to place her webbed hand over her chest, "it's yours. It's pure and beautiful and it's yours."

Tsuyu gets up from her seat and her eyes crinkle shut as she smiles in Ochako's direction.

"I remember the time you gave me the courage to say what I felt," she grins, referring to the time she had apologized to the group that had gone to rescue Bakugou, "so, I at least wanted to do the same for you."

Tsuyu walks off and Ochako watches in silent wonder as she strides down the aisle of the bus and plops down next to Momo. Ochako places a hand over her chest, measuring out the erratic timpani of her heartbeat and casts another anxious glance in Midoriya's direction.

Admiration, jealousy, denial, passion, love; she couldn't discern what the fire burning inside of her was but Tsuyu's words rung clear in her mind. The chaos churning and the heated entropy swelling inside of her; it was all there to claim as her own. It was wild and passionate, nonsensical and volatile, but it was pure and beautiful, and it was hers.

She thinks that the feeling is fire as she rises to her shaky feet and makes her way down the aisle to the front. With each heavy step she thinks it is fire, brimstone, burning hydrogen and acidic sulphur. She passes Tsuyu – who casts her a supportive smile – and she thinks that the feeling is cruel nuclear fission, the harrowing beginnings of her chaotic universe; of something wonderful yet terrifying.

"Deku-kun!" She calls out as she approaches her two best friends and grips the metal bar to steady herself. Midoriya looks up at her and the greens of his eyes shine in relief as he smiles in her direction and sends her fragile lungs shuddering with each desperate breath. The feeling is unendurable; she thinks again as she returns his smile and squeezes into the seat between them. It is unendurable but she realizes that the feeling is indeed _something like that_.

She realizes that it is something like love.

* * *

 _A/N: So I tried to do something different by repeating the lines from the beginning in the ending as well. I liked it but I'm curious what others thought of it so let me know! This was kind of hard to write. Initially I was gonna have Mina be the cupid but I switched it to Tsuyu half-way. Anyway, remember to read and review and let me know your thoughts! Also, thank you all the very kind reviews! I'm very grateful for each review you guys take the time to write!_


	4. Prompt 4: Tell Me

_A/N: This was written for a "tell me" drabble prompt on tumblr. I've always had this mental image so it was fun to write it out. You can probably tell that I've read too many shoujo mangas from this fic, lol. Anyway, please read and review, I'd love to hear any feedback! I'm always so grateful for all the reviews, faves, and follows that Symphony gets._

 _Summary: A collection of izuocha/dekuraka drabbles – Prompt 04: Tell Me – "She is suspended in breathless time, drawn to the infinite freedom of space but still chained to him; never truly free."_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, Horikoshi Kohei does._

* * *

She searches for him on graduation day, arms pumping at her side as she pushes through the throng of happy families taking graduation pictures at the school gate. Her lungs heave breathlessly when she finally breaks through the mob and she stops to quickly catch her breath.

 _Where could he be?_ Ochako wonders, white clouds of her breath surrounding her as she breathes out the chilly winter air and looks around. She had already asked everybody they knew but so far nobody had seen him.

She takes in a gulp of air and straightens herself before continuing her search. Her heart beats with the resolve to find him. She would find him and finally tell him all the things she had always meant to say. She bolts into the courtyard and past the cherry blossom trees, sparing a glance at the blushing pink petals of spring.

The blossoms shiver and fall with the push of the wind and she stops to admire the whirlwind of pink around her. Ochako can feel the sting of the cold along with the gentle caress of petals on her cheeks as the tree branches shiver with the weight of spring. Slowly, she walks through the corridor of trees and follows the whistle of the wind. It sings songs of fragile hope and ephemeral beauty. It croons melodies of sorrowful endings and of new beginnings. It is both warm and cold; sitting right on the cusp of winter and spring, and eventually, it leads her to _him_.

"Deku-kun!" She calls out happily as she rushes toward him and he turns around to face her, his cheeks rising as he offers her a quiet smile.

 _Tell him_ , her heart urges her as she breathlessly approaches him, _tell him_. She nods resolutely, her fists clenching as she readies herself. With a shaky breath, she speaks.

"I like you!" Ochako confesses as she starts to twiddle her fingers, her quirk activating and sending her off of the ground. Her hands fly to clasp her blushing cheeks as she buoys into the air and she quickly scrunches her eyes shut to avoid his expression. She cannot bear the thought of rejection. She cannot bear the thought that her love – that _she_ – wasn't good enough for him.

"O-Ochako?!" She hears Midoriya stammer in surprise as she takes off into the air and a part of her realizes that it's the first time he's called her by her first name. Suddenly she feels the sensation of his large hand catching her elbow and anchoring her in place. She is suspended in breathless time, drawn to the infinite freedom of space but still chained to him; never truly free.

"Ochako," she hears him say her name again and this time his voice is different; a breathy whisper, soft and heartfelt. This voice doesn't belong to 'Deku-kun' or 'Midoriya-kun'. This is Izuku. Just Izuku.

Her eyes finally snap open and she gasps as she sees the sun.

She sees him.

He is dyed in the farewell hues of the sunset. His large silhouette is framed with the golden halo of the sun and his freckled cheeks are crimsoned with his growing blush. Floating cherry blossoms surround him and the tips of his green hair and the hem of his blazer float in the chilly evening breeze. He is brilliant, almost blindingly so, but he is also still just a boy; a boy helplessly in love (his eyes tell her this). But with who?

"I like you too," Midoriya answers her thoughts with a gentle smile and Ochako can feel her chest burst with the overflowing heat of relief. This is a weightlessness she had never felt before. Her nerves tingle with the rush of emotion, her heart thunders with gleeful euphoria and gravity has no hold on her but he does. She realizes that she is not chained to him but rather he is the one who keeps her in place, keeps her anchored.

Happy tears well up in her eyes as she floats above him. There is no greater miracle – she thinks as she lowers her hand and Midoriya reaches up to grasp it – than to love and be loved in return. What were the chances? What were the odds? And yet here they were, standing on that very miracle in this cool March evening.

Hot tears escape from her eyes and dribble down her round cheeks as she looks down at him and he looks up at her.

"Catch me?" She asks, her lips curling into a watery smile.

"Always," he promises and she believes him as she deactivates her quick.

She feels the rush of air around her – the harrowing vertigo of free-falling into nothingness – and then, the safety of his arms.

* * *

 _A/N: Izuocha really is too cute. Please read and review!_


End file.
